Clanes Vampiricos
by MagoArpia
Summary: hola es una adatacion de Crepusculo pero con mi propio toque
1. Prologo

**_Sinopsis_**  
Kurt es un joven vampiro de 200 años pero aparenta 17, abandono sus viejo clan para poder formar su propio clan, viajo a Ohio buscando a los mejores candidatos. Pero que pasara cuando se enamore de un chico pero se interpongan entre ellos sus viejos hermanos del clan frances.

**_Prologo_**

Los Deitas son el clan vampirico mas poderoso del mundo, incluso mas poderosos que los propios Vulturis. Sus miembros poseen los mejores poderes del mundo vampirico y los mas codiciados por todos. Sus integrantes son: Rafael y Enrique (los unicos hombres heterosexuales del clan), Liliana, Sharon, Abril, Guadalupe, Isuni, Valeria y su lider Erik y el ex miembro Kurt.  
Erik es el mas poderoso de los vampiros, el es cruel y despiadado, formo parte de los Vulturis lidereando este clan despues de derrocar y asesinas a Aro, Caius y Marcus, tomo el control junto a Jane y Alec, depues formo su propio clan con los mejores vampiros.  
Erik acepto de buena manera que Kurt decidiera formar su propio clan, pero lo vigilara de cerca y sie encuentra algo que le interese usara su poder para que sea suyo.  
Kurt quiere alejarse de la oscuridad que cubre su antiguo clan y formar uno que sea mas una familia como el de los Cullen, pero Kurt no sabe que en su busqueda lograra encontrar esa familia que siempre anhelo pero su antiguo clan hara lo posible por que eso no pase.

Hola chico espero que les guste la idea que tengo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. el primer capitulo aun no estoy muy seguro de cuando lo subire espero que sea pronto.

Muy pronto la siguiente Historia "La Rosa de Klaine".


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-Seguro de que te quieres ir y dejar a tus hermanos?- Me preguntaba Erik aun con la intencion de hacerme desistir de mi decision  
-Si estoy seguro, pero aunque ya no forme parte del clan ustedes seguiran siendo mis hermanos- le respondi para que no insistiera mas  
-Esta bien pero ya sabes las reglas si encuentras a alguien con algun poder nuevo tienes que avisarme, y sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces, aunque seas mi hermano creeme que no pasare por alto una falta asi- me dijo con un semblante muy serio  
-No te preocupes yo te avisare cualquier cosa- le dije con un poco de nerviosismo -Bueno creo que es hora de irme  
-Te cuidas y nos veremos pronto y eso tenlo por seguro  
Procedia a salir de la mansion cuando una de mis hermanas me llama  
-Espera Kurt- corria hacia donde yo estaba  
-¿Que sucede Liliana?- pregunte dudoso  
-Quiero que me toque- dijo ella estirando su mano hacia mi  
-¿Pero por que quieres eso?- pregunte dudose -Sabes que no lo puedo hacer, mejor dicho no debo hacerlo  
-Quiero que lo hagas, estoy segura que mi poder te servira, vamos hazlo- dijo con una sonrisa  
Procedi a tocar su mano y con ello a absorber su poder y depues de hacerlo le di un gran abrazo y sali de la mansion. Me dirigi al aeropuerto para poder viajar de nuevo a mi lugar de origen y empezar a vivir mi nueva vida. Despues de varias horas llegue a Ohio, me dirigi hacia la notaria para ver si podia comprar la casa que era de mis padres, evidentemente nadie se acordaria de mi ya habian pasado 300 años desde que me fui, al llegar a la notaria me quede de cuadros cuando vi al Sr. Figgins el notario que recordaba, lo que me hizo pensar que el tambien era un vampiro  
-Buenas tardes, vengo a solicitar informacion sobre una casa que me interesa- dije con naturalidad  
-Lo siento por el dia de hoy ya cerramos- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba la vista -No lo puedo creer Kurt eres tu?- pregunto con asombro, yo solo pude asentir -Pensaba que habias muerto, pero al parecer sigues vivo y deduzco que tu situacion es la misma que la mia, o me aquivoco?  
-Si sutiacion es la de ser un vampiro asi es-  
-Estas en lo correcto, pero como es que no supe de ti?  
-Tal vez si supo de mi, pero indirectamente  
-Explicate mejor chico  
-Era miembro del clan de los Deitas  
-No puede ser eras miembro del clan mas poderoso del mundo?- solo asenti -Y como que eras? no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a dejar el clan mas poderoso del mundo  
-Pues lo hice, porque pienso formar mi propio clan y quedarme en Ohio  
-Me parece bien y que era lo que me decias?  
-Quiero saber si la casa que era de mis padres sigue esta en venta?  
-Si lo esta, pero tu al ser su hijo te toca legitimamente  
-Pero como aclararemos eso ante las autoridades?  
-No te preocupes por eso que yo me hago cargo, asi es que puedes disponer de ella cuando lo desees, pero si alguien te pregunta di que eres tu familiar segun a lo que corresponda, para no levantar sospechas  
-Esta bien, no te preocpues, un favor mas puedes inscribirme en McKinley?  
-Dalo por hecho, solo espero que cuando necesite un favor de los altos mando vampiricos me ayudes  
-No te preocupes asi sera, te dejo tengo que ir a ver mi casa nos vemos luego  
El Sr. Figgins me entrego los papeles de propiedad y las llaves, al llegar a mi casa una gran nube de recuerdos me invadio y por ese momento maldije tener el poder que tengo, porque fue eso lo que me condeno a separarme de mis padres, pero ya no puedo vivir en el pasado tengo que vivir mi presente y formar mi clan tengo el presentimiento que en McKinley estan las personas que busco. Veo que todo ha cambiado en estos 300 años ya nada es igual solo mi casa pero a pesar de eso me siento como si nunca hubieran pasado los año. Kurt Hummel bienvenido de nuevo a Ohio.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me desperte algo emocionado por mi primer dia de clases, hace años que no piso una escuela y estoy algo emocionado. Tomo una ducha y al salir me encuentro con el dilema de que ponerme, tras media hora de elegir me decido por un conjunto casual pero elegante, unos pantalones entubados azules, una playera gris con cuellos en V, unos botinies grises y una saco gris que hace que mi figura resalte y para un toque mas fashion una mascada azul. Al bajar a la planta baja por un momento me invade el recuerdo que mi mamá preparando el desayuno y a mi padre leyendo el periodico, disipo esas imagenes y procedo a tomar un jugo y comer algo de fruta, salgo de mi casa con direccion a la escuela camino pero pensando en que tengo que comprar un auto. Tras 20min caminando llego a la escuela y al entrar veo un mar de gente me concentro en poder identificar a posibles candidatos porque al igual que Erik pienso tener en mi clan a vampiros con poderes y gracias al poder que tengo de Eleazar sera facil encontrarlos.  
-Hola, eres nuevo verdad?- pregunta una chica morena que me saca de mis pensamientos  
-Emmm, hola, si soy nuevo acabo de llegar a Ohio- Digo tratando de ser amable  
-Bueno me llamo Santana mucho gusto- me dijo ella con una sonrisa  
-Me tengo que ir a mis clases nos vemos luego- me despido de ella y caminado a mi salon  
-Nos vemos luego tu, como te llamas?- dijo ella gritandome  
-Kurt- grite para que me escuchara  
El dia transcurrio de manera normal y al llegar la hora del receso me dirigi a la cafeteria solo tome una botella de jugo y buscaba un lugar solitario donde sentarme, al no ver ninguno disponia a salir de la cafeteria cuando escuche una voz que se me hizo familair  
-Hey Kurt ven aqui con nosotros- gritaba santana, me disponia a salir y veo que corre hacia mi -Kurt ven te presentare a mis amigos- dijo tomando mi mano y guiandome hacia la mesa donde habian varios chicos  
-Miren chicos el es Kurt- les dijo a todos  
-Hola- dijeron todo al mismo tiempo  
-Hola respondi de manera timida  
-Mira Kurt ella es brittany- dijo señalando a una chica rubia vestida de porrista igual que ella -Ella es Quinn- señalo a otra chica rubia pero con el cabello corto -Ellas son Rachel, Mercedes y Tina- señalo a una chica de pelo castaño y largo a una chica negra y algo gorda y a una chica asiatica con un estilo gotico -Y ellos son Sam, Puck, Finn, Mike y Artie- señalo a un chico rubio y bastante guapo al igual que los otros 2 chicos altos solo que uno tenia una moicana, un chico asiatico y el ultimo chico en silla de ruedas -O casi lo olvidaba tambien esta Blaine solo que no vino el dia de hoy porque se enfermo, aunque la verdad siento que solo fue cuento para faltar el dia de hoy  
-Mucho gusto chicos- alcance a decir, no me gusta socializar mucho y ese instante me era muy incomodo  
-Vamos Kurt toma asiento- dijo Puck al que notaba de laguna forma que me miraba con una morada llena de lujuria  
-Oye eres un unicornio verdad?- vi que me dijo la chica llamada Brittany su comentario me puso algo confuso- pero veo que eres un unicornio que en su cuerno trae la sangre de inocentes- decia con miedo en su cara, cuando dijo eso me asusto un poco el pensar que me habia descubierto  
-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte de manera natural tratando de que alguien me explicara que es lo que queria decir aquella chica rubia  
-Lo que queire decir esta Brittany es saber que si eres gay, pero eso se nota aleguas, aunque debo de admitir que por un chico con esa figura como la tuya yo si cambio mi preferencia sexual- dijo ese chico Puck mirandome con mas lujuria aun  
-Chicos ya baste de estar molestando a Kurt- salio Santana a mi rescate -Va a pensar que somos una banda de locos acosadores, y Puck deja de mirarlo asi- le regaño la morena  
Sono la campana y sali corriendo a mi siguiente clase aun anodado por lo sucedido en la cafeteria y pensando en que tendria que pasar el resto de mis dias de al escuela con ese grupo de chicos pero bueno si quiero formar mi clan debo de empezar a ver quienes elegire y creo que tal vez la primera sea esa chica Britt su comentario me hizo el pensar que tal vez tenga algun poder pero no lose, aunque tambien creo que seria mejor transformar primero a Santana es una chica que me llama ala atencion. Las clases continuron de una forma normal y al finalizar la ultima me dirigia hacia mi casa pensando en si alguno de los chicos que conoci hoy tendria algun poder. pero en fin mi primer dia de escuela no fue lo que me esperaba pero fue especial.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "Descubriendo sus poderes ocultos"

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ingrese a McKinley y la verdad debo de admitir que me la he pasado muy bien con mis nuevos amigos y admito que ya les agarre un enorme aprecio a pesar de sus extrañas personalidades o seguramente para mi son extrañas ya que vivi 200 años de mi vida con un clan que de alguna manera vivía bajo ciertas normas y que de ninguna manera podrían haber admitido las conductas que mis nuevos amigos tenían.

Auqnue a lo largo de esta semana he sentido en varios de ellos extrañas energías por lo que deduzco que algunos de ellos tienen poderes dormidos y que se desarrollarían si los transformara pero nunca he sentido poderes como los de Sanatana, Mercedes, Puck, Sam y Britany, aunque aun no podía deducir cuales eran apuesto que son poderes nuevos que ni Erik posee pero si no le aviso y el se entera podría morir y poner en riesgo a mis amigos.

Aun no conozco al famoso Blaine parece que si esta enfermo de verdad y creo que regresara la siguiente semana, aun pienso cuales serán los poderes de ellos ya que los de los demás ya los tengo ubicados, Finn y Mike parece que solo poseen una fuerza fuera de lo normal, lo cual no es muy impresionante, Artie parece ser un tecnopata ya que tiene una gran habilidad con los aparatos tecnológicos que parece que los manipula a gusto propio pero eso no es muy importante, Tina, Rachel y Quinn parecen poseer poderes sonoros es una deducción pero ese poder hasta yo lo poseo por lo que es irrelevante aun esta el enigma de los otros 5.

Esta semana transcurre de una forma normal pero pongo especial atención en mis amigos que me tienen con una incognita. Descubro al primero Sam tras hacer muchos esfuerzos he averiguado que Sam tiene el poder de la metamorfosis, el poder de transformase en cualquier persona obviamente el no lo sabe pero lo descubrirá cuando lo transforma.

Mercedes tiene el poder de la disminución de poderes osea que al estar cerca de alguien hace que su poder se reduzca supongo que por eso me era difícil descubrir los poderes de los demás.

Britany tiene el poder de la ilusión parece que por el momento las ilusiones las crea en su propia mente pero si es transformada podría hacer que cualquiera la tenga y no solo eso si no que podría matarlos con las mismas ilusiones deduzco que es una combinación entre el poder de Jane y el de Zafrina.

Puck tiene el poder de la transformación táctil osea que al tocar un objeto puede adquirir sus propiedades como ser duro como un árbol, piedra, acero, etc.

Y finalmente Santana tiene unos enormes poderes psíquicos desde la premonición hasta la telequinesis.

Todos son poderes incribles pero no quiero que Erik se entere pero si no le digo todos correríamos peligro. ¿Cómo enfrentarme a "Los Deitas"? y lo peor es que posiblemente no lo hagan solos, ¿Cómo enfrentarme o enfrentarnos a "Los Deitas" y a "Los Vulturis"?. Por el momento guardare silencio y creo que será hora de revelar lo que soy pero la primera a la que se lo dire será a Santana.

Erik

He notado ciertas energías que me llaman la atención en el lugar donde Kurt fue a vivir supongo que muy pronto le tendre que hacer una visita a mi querido ex hermano Kurt solo espero qie no me haya ocultado nuevos poderes sino tendre que hacer algo que no quiero.

-Hermanos- todos llegan a la sala de estar

-Dinos hermano- me dice Liliana

-Preparense que partiremos hacia Ohio a visitar a Kurt- digo con algo de malicia

Kurt

Mañana le dire a Santana lo que soy y si quiere ser la primera de mi nuevo clan, Mañana se define todo solo espero que todo salga bien o tendre que irme de Ohio.

-Hola Santa- la saludo atravez del celular

-Hola Kurt, pasa algo?- me pregunta algo preocupada.

-No nada de lo que te imaginas, solo te quería decir que mañana te tengo que decir algo importante y te quiero ver al terminar las clases

-Ok Kurt nos vemos mañana después de clases cuídate, Bye.

Espero y les haya gustado y tambien espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
